


惟聞你的心跳

by souseigame



Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [6]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero
Genre: M/M, inasure - Freeform, イナスレ, 奈因 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 一方死亡梗。※ 小騎士視角。※ 強行移植了，其實他們血型不相容。※ 邏輯已被考試榨乾，文筆向來沒有。
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard, 界塚伊奈帆/スレイン・トロイヤード, 界塚伊奈帆/斯雷因．特洛耶特
Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567318





	惟聞你的心跳

**Author's Note:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 一方死亡梗。  
> ※ 小騎士視角。  
> ※ 強行移植了，其實他們血型不相容。  
> ※ 邏輯已被考試榨乾，文筆向來沒有。

一清早，窗外的陽光隔着青綠色的窗簾射入斯雷因・特洛耶特和界塚伊奈帆的卧室，讓斯雷因張開了迷濛的雙眼。

「早安。」「不早了，斯雷因。」聽到對方的回應之後，他安心地笑了笑，起床走到洗手間洗漱，然後又回到房間裝扮整齊，確認伊奈帆也準備好之後，就笑着出門去了。

今天是個特別的日子，每年他們都會出門，到他們曾去過的地方轉一圈，去吃伊奈帆為斯雷因排隊買過的鯛魚燒，或是到第一次他主動親了伊奈帆的那座橋上看看風景。

今年當然也不例外，他們先是到從前的母校附近那間茶座用早餐。以前伊奈帆總是在斯雷因騎自行車登校的路上等着，假裝是偶遇，然後邀他來這裏吃早餐。

每一次他們都會叫奶油吐司和熱可可，今天斯雷因還是點了這個。奶油的香甜味道混合着可可的濃郁香氣，叫人食指大動。

「我開動了。」斯雷因咬下一口吐司，閉上眼睛露出了滿足的表情。「別急着吃，時間還很充裕。」這麼多年了，這家餐廳的吐司味道還是沒變過，每年吃着都是一個味兒。

吃過早餐，他們走到一個公園。斯雷因和伊奈帆唸的不是同一所大學，那時他們總是約在這個位於兩所大學之間的綠化公園吃便當，在這裏偷親小嘴的次數也不少。

斯雷因可以說，伊奈帆完全不浪漫，一般定義上的浪漫。他們約會的地方只有公園、圖書館、博物館、雙方的家，或者那兩條回家的路。他不浪漫，但他總能給斯雷因一種被珍愛着的感覺，他想，是對方那張淡漠的臉下面那份溫柔讓他墮入愛河不能自救。

他們漫步在河邊，河水十分清澈，甚至連河底的小石頭都能看得一清二楚，一條兩條的小魚在斯雷因的眼前游過，好不愜意。他吸入一口清新的空氣，然後一下躺在青青的草地上，「看啊，伊奈帆！今天的天空可美了，藍天白雲。往年還下雨呢！」「是啊，很美。」

之後他們又去了山腳那邊的神社，有一年夏天，他們一班同學一起來祭典，走到一半伊奈帆悄悄把他拉走了，只有兩個人一起逛，害其他人擔心死了。也是在那天，他們正式確定關係，他還記得對方的心跳聲很大很急促。他們抱在一塊，感受着彼此的心臟為了自己而跳動。

斯雷因投了香油錢，閉上眼睛雙手合十，像在祈求甚麼。然後斯雷因在神社旁的花店買了一束菊花，之後沿着神社旁的石梯上了山。

山上是個小型墳場，拖着緩慢的腳步走到了其中一座墓前，斯雷因半跪在墓前，放下了手中的鮮花，撫摸着墓碑柔聲地說：「原來又一年了，不知不覺你離開我已經六年了啊。我還是沒法忘掉你，只有在你的墓前，我才能回到現實……」斯雷因把右手覆蓋在自己左邊的胸膛上，他沒再說下去，只是用手貼在那顆跳動着的心臟前。

噗通、噗通。

良久，他輕輕皺起眉頭，勉強地笑了笑。「總是裝作你還在我身邊，你一定會笑我笨吧？但是啊，你的心臟像這樣在我身體裏跳動着，我沒法相信你已經不在了啊。有時我會想，如果那場車禍，我也和你一起死了，我會不會更好過。」

「吶……伊奈帆……我好捨不得你，為甚麼……」

我只能聽到你的心跳了？


End file.
